La soledad de un rey
by notmadnessjustmisschief
Summary: "Hubiera entregado su reino para volver a aquellos días de felicidad, de tranquilidad; cuando se despertaba con el dulce olor de su esposa y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro porque nada más abrir los ojos veía su rostro junto al de él." [ One shot. ]
**"Mirkwood en otoño, cuán bella estampa."**

Con ese pensamiento amaneció el rey de los elfos sindar aquella mañana fría, pero de colores cálidos que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Una vez vestido con su usual túnica de finos hilos de plata y oro, engarzados con la seda de mayor calidad, descendió de sus aposentos por las escaleras de madera pulida hacia el gran salón con terraza orientada a la vista del Bosque Negro.

Una vez llegó al último escalón, lo bajó con lentitud, posando finalmente sus pies en el fino y resplandeciente suelo de la sala, tomando un largo suspiro.

Uno de sus sirvientes se acercó, portando una bandeja con unas rodajas de un pan blanco, así como un pedazo de dulce de frutos y una jarra con leche fresca.

 **-Mi señor, su desayu-**

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la mano alzada de su rey, de espaldas al sirviente y con la vista puesta en el frondoso bosque.

 **\- ¿No lo oyes?**

 ** _\- 'Hîr vuin'..._**

El rey giró el rostro mostrando su perfil al sirviente, con los labios entreabiertos y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Mientras el sirviente, desconcertado, se apresuraba a negar que hubiera oído nada, Thranduil se acercó con pasos apresurados a la barandilla que daba fin a la terraza, apoyando sus manos en ésta.

 **\- Es el canto de un ruiseñor. Apenas imperceptible. Canta al sol de la mañana, al amanecer.**

 **\- Tenéis un oído muy fino** ** _, 'aran vuin'._**

Pero el monarca no oía las palabras de su sirviente; su mente se trasladaba años, siglos atrás en su memoria... Rememoró el tiempo en el que Bosque Negro no estaba enfermo, y él, su esposa, y su pequeño vástago, Legolas, paseaban por los terrenos del reino en el bosque, recogiendo las hojas más bellas caídas de los grandes árboles, y descubriendo a las criaturas salir a su encuentro, inteligentes como eran para presentar sus respetos a los reyes de su hogar.

Thranduil aceptaba los honores y se mantenía alejado, dejando a su esposa y a su hijo que se acercasen a los animales y disfrutaran de su compañía, bajo la atenta mirada de padre y marido. Su esposa... la elfa más hermosa del reino de su padre, Oropher. Recordaba su rostro, delicado, su sonrisa, brillante. Su corazón, tan puro como su alma.

En medio de aquella escena, el sonido de el canto de un pájaro, más alarma que música, interrumpió la tranquilidad del bosque. Mujer e hijo siguieron en seguida al encuentro de la desdichada criatura que clamaba con esa agonía, seguidos muy de cerca por el rey elfo.

La reina fue quien lo encontró: un pequeño ruiseñor, con las alas atrapadas en una gigantesca tela de araña. Thranduil recibió esa imagen frunciendo tanto ceño como labios, pensando qué clase de criatura non grata en su reino podía haber fabricado aquella sustancia, más su familia se acercó al ruiseñor con la intención de ayudarlo. El pequeño Legolas lloraba, agarrado a las faldas de su madre.

 _ **\- 'Nana', 'nana',**_ **¡ayúdale!**

Su reina, llena de luz y bondad por igual, sonrió al pequeño, se agachó para ponerse a la altura de él, y secarle las lágrimas. Sin añadir más, se inclinó sobre el ave, retirando con habilidad y rapidez las telas de araña que cubrían sus alas. Thranduil se acercó unos pasos a ellos, extendiendo ligeramente sus brazos, con ademán de rodear a su familia, y atento a los alrededores del bosque, preocupado. La reina se alzó entonces, con el pequeño ruiseñor liberado entre sus manos y lo mostró al pequeño Legolas, que tenía aún los ojos llorosos. El ave, picoteó levemente los dedos de la reina y del pequeño, piando en señal de agradecimiento. La elfa alzó la vista a Thranduil con una sonrisa amplia, que consiguió ablandar el rostro serio del rey, deslumbrado por su luz, esbozando una muy ligera sonrisa. En su interior, aún seguía inquieto.

 **\- ¡** ** _'Nana'_** **, quiero verle volar!**

La reina cerró los ojos en una suave sonrisa dedicada a su hijo, antes de alzar las manos y liberar al ave, el cual movió sus alas, describiendo un vuelo alrededor del pequeño y su madre, mientras cantaba, esta vez de alegría por haber sido salvado.

El mismo canto que ahora mismo escuchaba Thranduil, solo, agarrado con fuerza al frío hierro que separaba su palacio del Bosque Negro. El corazón del rey elfo estaba encogido, y los ojos, brillantes. Hubiera entregado su reino para volver a aquellos días de felicidad, de tranquilidad; cuando se despertaba con el dulce olor de su esposa y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro porque nada más abrir los ojos veía su rostro junto al de él.

Veía tanto de ella en Legolas... Él, que apenas había disfrutado de su madre, era lo único que le quedaba a Thranduil, soberano del Bosque Negro. Poseía su pureza, su mirada brillante, su sonrisa luminosa...

 **-** ** _'Ada'_** **, hoy os habéis levantado pronto.**

La voz de Legolas, inesperada, interrumpió los pensamientos del monarca el cual bajó la vista unos segundos para parpadear y tomar aire. Giró su torso, soltando una de las manos de la barandilla, mirando a su hijo con una rebelde lágrima resbalándose por su pálida mejilla.

 **-** ** _'Ionneg'_** **.**

Con pasos apresurados, se acercó a su hijo y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, estrechándole entre ellos. Legolas apenas pudo reaccionar; no estaba acostumbrado a aquellos actos por parte de su padre, pero en ningún momento pensó en rechazarle. Con la poca movilidad que le permitió su padre, extendió sus brazos para rodear los costados de éste, con expresión preocupada.

 **-** ** _'Ada'_** **, ¿os ocurre algo?**

El rey elfo hundió su rostro en el cabello rubio y trenzado de su hijo, tomando aire por la nariz. Hacía mucho que no tenía un contacto tan cercano con su hijo, no desde que era más pequeño, cuando podía tomarle y acunarle en sus brazos...

 **\- Te has hecho mayor, hijo mío.**

Sin más, se separó de su hijo, mirándole a los ojos con los suyos aún brillantes. Legolas aún no entendía nada, más optó por no decir nada y sonreír a su padre, como cuando era pequeño. Thranduil acarició la mejilla de su hijo con una sonrisa con ápices de tristeza y orgullo a partes iguales, y posó la mano sobre su hombro apretándolo ligeramente.

 **\- Ven, hijo. Vamos a desayunar. ¿Recuerdas cuando** ** _'nana'_** **te untaba la mermelada en el pan con forma de animales...?**

Y así, rodeando los hombros de Legolas con su brazo, salieron de la sala seguidos por el sirviente, de camino al salón comedor para disfrutar de un desayuno padre e hijo.

Lo que no vieron, fue al pequeño ruiseñor que antes entonaba el canto, se había aproximado al balcón del palacio de Mirkwood, posándose en la barandilla de hierro, y entonando su canto a la mañana, dispuesto a encandilar a cualquiera que le escuchase.


End file.
